


The Emotion Of Nervousness

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [59]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark being a nervous fuck for once, Lots of internal monologue, M/M, Multi, The Proposal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Hey I saw your writing on Ao3 and really loved it especially the ones where Dark and Will meet Anti and when they show interest. I was wondering what your take on the confession/start of the relationship for all three was like?”- pipsqueakcollie





	The Emotion Of Nervousness

So, Anti has fucked Wilford. And that had gone spectacularly well. And then he’d fucked Dark on a mission. That was bloody as hell, and incredibly hot. So he was on... at the very least, amicable terms with the both of them. He’d slept with, on seperate occasions, the power couple of the damn century. And it felt good.

Wilford and Dark had both heavily implied, on both of these occasions, that he was to be shared by them. But he wasn’t entirely sure what that meant. He knew that they were together, they were sharing a bed, but he couldn’t really tell if he was actually part of it on an official basis, or if he was just going to be a play thing to spice up their sex life. He didn’t really mind the latter by any means, but actually being dedicated... he had mixed feelings about it.

Anti had mixed feelings about being solely dedicated to anyone. He was an incredibly open and sexual being, and the closest he got to a stable anything was Chase. And that was purely because Chase needed stability, even though it had been agreed upon that no one would be tied down in a relationship.

Wilford and Dark seemed fairly open as well, as far as Anti knew. Wilford spent years in show business fucking people to get what he wanted, and still had romps with various coworkers when he felt like it. Dark clearly had some sway over various people that worked with him, Egos or otherwise, and it all had pretty sexual undertones.

So, in theory, if he were to go into this and actually call himself ‘theirs’, he’d still be free to do things - and people - outside of the relationship. Right?

God, even the word relationship gave him the creeps.

All this, all of these thoughts and feelings were weighing on his chest, his brain, his code, his entire make up as he approached the restaurant table.

It was an interesting choice, for Dark to have them meet up in public like this, but Wilford had insisted to Dark that they do it this way. Getting Dark to agree to a relationship had been one big hurdle, but getting Anti in too? Wilford didn’t want Anti to feel pressured into anything just because Dark and Wilford were hosting.

Dark had genuinely never seen Wilford so courteous before to a potential lover, mate, what have you, let alone tapping his fingers on the table out of nervousness.

Dark was new to the emotion of nervousness as well. Fucking someone and sharing a bed with someone night after night were two very different things and God forbid, if anyone who wanted to hurt Dark or get to him in some way were to find out about his genuine feelings for these two, he’d be screwed. 

Not to mention, Anti being the total wildcard that he was, there was every chance he could laugh in their faces about the idea of settling down - or at least a version of settling down that applied to the three of them.

Dark had a speech prepared and everything, and had been chatting to Wilford rather quickly about the plan of attack when Anti walked up to the table, looking hesitant.

Darks speech fell out of his mind, never to be seen again, and he stood up by impulse, stretching out his hand to greet Anti.

“I’m glad you could see us.”

Wilford had a look of confusion mixed with horror and a tinge of second-hand embarrassment as Anti looked at Darks hand and eventually shook it, trying not to crack a smile. Because that had no right to be cute. Dark - the all powerful Darkiplier, who had no feelings or empathy, who had just a week ago killed a man while his dick was inside Anti - was visibly nervous and stalling for time as he tried to collect his thoughts.

Dark let go, realising his mistake, and sat down, and for a split second his form jolted, trying to crack but knowing better while in public. The restaurant wasn’t packed but there were enough patrons to warrant caution.

There was a pause, where they all sat and said nothing. Surprisingly enough, Anti spoke first. He sighed, and put his elbow on the table, before starting.

“Look, before ye say anythin’, I know I’m not here for any business opportunity, okay? Ye don’t have to keep usin’ that as an excuse. Ye just gotta know that... I’m not used to bein’ tied down to any one person, let alone two, who’ve clearly been datin’ since the fuckin’ sixties. I don’t wanna intrude, I guess is what I’m sayin’. And me bein’ able to do other stuff is important.”

It seemed apparent to Wilford and Dark that Antis accent got thicker in... high stress situations and they both almost visibly melted because that was the cutest damn thing in the world.

Dark spoke next, especially because he needed to clarify.

“Well, you should know that Wilford and myself only became... official, I suppose, quite recently. We’ve known each other for a long time, yes, but we decided to... be together so that we could also be with you. Together. And you’d not be limited to us at all, none of us are limited in this, it’s simply not the way we do things. We’d just... like to have you in a slightly more official capacity.”

Dark sounded stiff, but that being said, Anti could definitely appreciate that this was a lot coming from Dark. This kind of honesty from him was very sacred, and no one else at the table took it for granted.

It was still a speech. But it wasn’t what he had planned.

Anti looked slightly confused at the first part. They... hadn’t been together for a million years? That was difficult to imagine.

Wilford, who had sat fiddling with something under the table, was now blushing and nodded along with everything Dark had been saying, before speaking up himself.

“It took me long enough to convince this one to be with me, and I was strategising on ways that the process wouldn’t be as difficult with you - that’s not to say you’re difficult! - the point is... here.”

Wilford finally brought his hands up from under the table and slid a folded piece of paper across the table to Anti.

Anti looked at it with serious concern before finally taking it and opening it up. On the inside were words, most of which were printed in cursive.

‘Be Our Boyfriend.’

Just underneath, almost as if in an afterthought, in handwriting that looked closer to chicken scratch than actual letters, was 

‘Please?’

Now Anti was blushing, and then he was laughing, and he almost laughed so hard he snorted and glitched ever so slightly. Dark and Wilford shared a look of confusion, because God Damn it Wilford, I knew the letter thing wasn’t going to work, and He’s only laughing because you didn’t write Please when we printed it, it just looks rude!

Anti finally settled, having caught the attention of one or two patrons in the restaurant, but it didn’t matter, because that was the cutest fucking thing he’d ever seen in his life. God damn it.

“I really can’t say no to that, that’s just... ye’re both such catches, really, what a way with words!”

It was said with a slight sarcastic tinge but pretty much everything Anti said sounded like that. His eyes were softer and his smile was genuine and Dark had to just... make sure.

“So... is that a yes?”

Anti nodded, still a little giggly, and feeling rather giddy.

“Fuck yeah, it’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
